La Demande en Mariage de Ron
by Lijuma
Summary: C'était une nuit comme les autres. Harry Potter dormait dans sa chambre au numéro douze de la Place Grimmauld avec sa fiancée Ginny Weasley. En tout cas, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'un gros crack se fasse entendre à côté du lit. Traduction avec l'accord d'Ashleopard.


C'était une nuit comme les autres. Harry Potter dormait dans sa chambre au numéro douze de la Place Grimmauld avec sa fiancée Ginny Weasley. En tout cas, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'un gros crack se fasse entendre à côté du lit.

- Harry, Harry réveille-toi !

Harry sauta de son lit en glapissant, cherchant ses lunettes et sa baguette sur la table de chevet. Il ne pouvait rien voir.

- Que - qui - pourquoi - ah !

Il y eu un gloussement mal à l'aise tandis qu'une petite boule de lumière illumina la pièce. Il y avait son meilleur ami - Ronald Weasley - avec son oh-tellement-pratique Déluminateur dans la main.

- Ron, chuchota fortement Harry. Au nom de Merlin, que fais-tu ici ?

Ron regarda Ginny qui d'une certaine manière arrivait toujours à dormir malgré le réveil maladroit d'Harry.

- Tu peux venir dans le salon ? demanda-t-il. J'ai besoin de te parler... d'homme à homme.

Harry bailla et se frotta la nuque.

- Bien sûr, comme tu veux, laisse-moi juste prendre mes lunettes. Ce qu'il fit tandis que Ron appuyait sur le Déluminateur une nouvelle fois. Ils quittèrent la chambre dans l'obscurité et arrivèrent dans le couloir où Harry fit jaillir de la lumière du bout de sa baguette. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui est si important pour que tu doives venir ici en plein milieu de la nuit ? demanda-t-il. Et ça a intérêt à être bien !

- Oh... c'est mauvais, Harry, dit Ron en regardant le sol et gigotant. C'est mauvais, c'est vraiment mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Eh bien, j'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose.

Harry roula des yeux. Il sentait que ça ne menait nulle part, et il était fatigué après une longue journée de travail.

- Dis-moi, alors.

Ron rougit fortement.

- Mm.. ok... juste... une minute. J'ai besoin de courage.

Harry croisa les bras, attendant impatiemment.

- Alors ? dit-il après quelques minutes. On attend des nargoles ou quoi ?

- Ok, alors, grogna Ron. Il mit un genou à terre, tenant une petite boîte dans les mains devant Harry, qui ne sembla pas impressionné. Veux-tu m'épouser ? demanda Ron.

- Non et non, soupira Harry. Ce n'était pas bien du tout, Ron ! As-tu au moins écouté les conseils que je t'ai donnés la dernière fois ?

- Merde, Ron exhala profondément en se relevant. Je ne peux vraiment pas le faire, putain ! C'est trop dur ! Je veux dire... au moment où je vais au sol j'oublie ce que j'allais dire ! Je veux le dire... J'ai tellement envie de le dire... mais je n'y arrive pas. Il roula la boîte contenant la bague entre ses doigts. Putain, j'aime tellement Hermione et je ne peux même pas faire une bonne demande en mariage !

Harry, se rappelant de sa demande à Ginny, pouvait se mettre à la place de Ron. Mais s'il savait bien une chose, c'était que Ron était performant lorsqu'il se sentait en confiance.

- Ok, essayons à nouveau, dit-il. Cette fois je dis oui. Maintenant, juste imagine que je suis Hermione et ça devrait aller mieux, d'accord ? Ron hocha silencieusement la tête. Bien, maintenant vas-y, fais ta demande.

Ron ne prit pas de temps et mit directement un genou à terre cette fois-ci.

- Hermione, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Gardant sa promesse, Harry dit : Oui, Ron. Ron se leva avec un sourire qu'Harry ne tarda pas à briser. Mais ton cœur ne semblait pas vraiment y être. Connaissant Hermione, elle attend probablement cette demande depuis que Ginny et moi sommes fiancés. Prouve-lui le nombre d'efforts que tu y as mis. Moi je sais, mais elle n'est pas au courant que tu t'es déjà entrainé plus de cinquante fois sur moi !

- Ca ne parait juste pas convenable, soupira Ron. Qu'importe ce que je fais, ça ne semble jamais assez. Elle mérite le meilleur et c'est tout ce que je peux lui offrir.

Harry donna une petite tape sur le dos de son meilleur ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mec, dit-il. Toi et Hermione êtes ensemble depuis maintenant deux ans et vous avez été amis pendant sept ans de plus. Tu la connais mieux que moi, et je suis sûr qu'elle dira oui.

Ron rayonna.

- Tu penses vraiment ?

- Je le pense vraiment.

-X-X-X-

Le jour suivant, Hermione se réveilla et ne trouva pas Ron au lit avec elle. Etrangement, elle n'aurait pu jurer qu'il s'était trouvé là cette nuit. Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre de l'appartement où ils vivaient et trouva Ron en train de cuisiner. Ca ne sembla pas vraiment la choquer.

- Bonjour, Ron, elle sourit et le rejoigna.

Ron se retourna, avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

- Bonjour, Mione, dit-il chaleureusement. Je nous ai fait du bacon !

Hermione roula des yeux. Son petit-ami avait une relation avec son bacon aussi forte que celle qu'il avait avec elle.

- Ca sent bon, Ron, le complimenta-t-elle. Tu as fait autre chose à manger ?

- Eh bien... non.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire au regard purement innocent qui était apparu sur son visage quand il avait dit cela. Elle l'enlaça tandis qu'il finissait de cuisiner, pensant au temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, presque aussi long qu'Harry et Ginny. Harry avait demandé Ginny en mariage il y a un peu plus de deux mois, donc Hermione avait secrètement espéré que ce serait bientôt son tour. Connaissant Ron, il n'en parlerait qu'à Harry.

Il y eut un grand bruit à la fenêtre lorsque Ron mit le bacon dans des assiettes. Sa tête tourna si vite pour regarder qu'il se fit mal au cou. Hermione rigola tandis qu'il se massait durement le cou.

- J'y vais, dit-elle en allant à la fenêtre.

Dehors se trouvait Coquecigrue, portant un paquet qui faisait bien moins que la moitié de sa taille. Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre pour libérer le pauvre hibou qui prouva qu'il n'était plus si pauvre en volant autour de la pièce.

- Ron ! appela Hermione. C'est un paquet adressé à... à... elle plissa des yeux, pour être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas mal lu.

- Adressé à qui ? demanda Ron, mettant un bras autour de l'épaule d'Hermione en se mettant à coté d'elle.

- C'est pour Mme. Ron Weasley, dit-elle doucement, son cœur sautant dans sa poitrine.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'ouvres-tu pas ? demanda Ron. Comme ce devait sûrement être une phrase préparée, la voix de Ron craqua lorsqu'il parla.

Hermione hocha la tête, souriant stupidement alors qu'elle se mit sur la table de la cuisine et enleva la couverture en papier. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite boîte. Hermione tenta de l'ouvrir sans succès.

- Regarde, dit Ron, permets-moi. Il pointa sa baguette sur la boite. _Allohamora._

La boîte s'ouvrit pour révéler une nouvelle boîte à l'intérieur ; une boîte noire en velours qui ne pouvait contenir qu'une bague. Hermione glapit presque tandis que Ron y pointa de nouveau sa baguette. _Wingardium Leviosa,._ A la commande de Ron, la boîte flotta de la table et vint se mettre sur le sol. Ron mit un genou à terre, en ouvrant sa main droite. La boite vint s'y mettre. Ron l'ouvrit pour en révéler la bague qui était à l'intérieur. Il sourit avec plaisir. C'était enfin le moment...

Mais le voilà à nouveau, à genou devant sa petite-amie (plus intimidante qu'Harry) avec la bague dans ses mains. Elle devait savoir ce qui arrivait, non ? Si c'était le cas, elle n'en fit aucun signe. Mais même si elle le faisait ç'aurait été dur de le dire car ses mains couvraient son visage.

Ron pouvait sentir son visage devenir rouge écarlate.

- Hermione... eh bien... tu es vraiment belle et magnifique et intelligente et fantastique et brillante et sans mentionner incroyable et ai-je dit intelligente ? Ouais, tu es intelligente... et tu es vraiment parfaite. Plus que parfaite, ouais... il trébucha, espérant que c'était un rêve et qu'il n'avait pas dit tout cela. Je veux dire tu es, comme, incroyable...

- Ron ! le cassa Hermione, ce qui fit reculer Ron. Elle avait un regard têtu sur son visage, comme si elle s'ennuyait. Juste dis-le maintenant !

Ron cligna des yeux avec surprise.

- Oh, putain de merde, murmura-t-il finalement. Putain, épouse-moi, Hermione. S'il te plaît ?

- Oui ! Hermione souffla son exclamation. Enfin ! J'ai pensé que tu ne demanderais jamais !

Ron rayonna, se levant pour donner la bague à Hermione. Grace à un peu de magie, elle lui alla parfaitement.

- Voilà, murmura-t-il. Nous sommes fiancés.

Hermione inspecta avec appréciation la bague avant d'attraper Ron pour l'embrasser.

- Tu sais, ronronna-t-elle, Je pense que ça appelle à une certaine célébration.

Ron eu difficilement le temps de s'approcher qu'elle l'emmenait déjà vers la chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne fallut plus que faire des sorts de verrouillage, silence et contraceptif. Ron sourit alors qu'il enlevait son tee-shirt et se mit à genou sur le lit. C'était le seul qui ne verrait jamais cette partie d'Hermione ; le coté sauvage et sans peur qu'elle ne montrait jamais en temps normal.

Hermione s'agenouilla sur le lit à coté de lui en portant le stricte minimum ; un petit top et une culotte. Ron grogna presque de plaisir. Ils allaient passer un bon moment. Sans prévenir, Ron poussa gentiment Hermione pour qu'elle soit allongée en dessous de lui sur le lit. Il se pencha pour embrasser durement ses lèvres tandis qu'il commençait à descendre ses mains pour s'amuser avec le corps de celle-ci.

Ron bougea de sa joue à son cou et descendit jusqu'à atteindre le haut de son top. Hermione gémit silencieusement, faisant sourire Ron de satisfaction. Elle se cambra, permettant à Ron de lui retirer son top et le jeta gracieusement au sol. Avec un accès total à sa poitrine nue, Ron n'hésita pas à capturer l'un des tétons dans sa bouche, pendant qu'il taquinait l'autre avec ses doigts. Hermione gémit de plaisir sous lui, encourageant sa main libre à venir titiller son ventre plat et sa culotte. Il poussa le sous-vêtement sur le coté et localisa son clitoris avec son pouce. Ron roula vigoureusement la petite boule pendant que son majeur et son index entrèrent dans son vagin.

- Putain, souffla Hermione. L'injure traversa immédiatement le corps de Ron et descendit jusqu'à sa bite. Mon dieu... il aimait ça quand elle jurait. Il aimait comment le sexe pouvait changer et durcir son langage, il aimait qu'elle l'ait choisi pour être le seul homme qui en serait témoin.

Les muscles d'Hermione se convulsèrent et elle cria le nom de Ron alors que l'orgasme arrivait. Ron accéléra le mouvement et frotta, pompa et taquina alors que son jus se répandait sur ses doigts. Hermione frémit et son corps s'affaissa sur le lit. Ayant déjà traversé cela de nombreuses fois avant et sachant ce qui arriverait ensuite, Ron ralentit ses mouvements ; libérant ses tétons et remonta doucement ses doigts de ses plis. Il mit ses doigts dans sa bouche, goutant son humidité luisante et musquée.

Après un moment, Hermione redescendit de son nuage, sa peau brillante de sueur. Elle sourit quand Ron l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et se gouta faiblement sur ses lèvres.

- Mon tour, déclara-t-elle, mettant Ron sur le dos. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à lui enlever son boxer et révéler sa bite en érection. De nombreuses fois avant elle s'était sentie assez en confiance pour s'empaler sur lui, mais cette fois elle prévoyait de laisser les choses traîner.

Elle se positionna entre ses jambes tandis qu'il s'asseyait, écartant les jambes de chaque coté. Pendant qu'elle massait gentiment ses boules, Hermione planta un petit baiser sur le bout d'où un sperme pré-éjaculatoire l'attendait. Ron gémit silencieusement, ses mains attrapant le drap du lit.

- Allez, Mione, se plaignit-il.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et permit à sa langue de lécher tranquillement la longueur de sa bite de haut en bas.

- Merde, gémit Ron en regardant Hermione. Tu vas arrêter de me taquiner ?

- Si tu insistes.

Hermione le prit en bouche, suçant d'une façon qu'elle savait le rendrait fou et pendant ce temps sa langue le massait.

- Putain de sainte mère de Merlin, murmura Ron en grinçant des dents. Profitant du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, Hermione bougea la tête au même rythme que son corps. Après encore quelques minutes, Ron glapit. _J-Je viens !_ Hermione détendit sa mâchoire tandis que sa bite poussait et accélérait rapidement dans sa bouche. Elle ajouta davantage de succion et reçu le sperme de son amant.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Ron se laissa retomber sur le lit, respirant fortement. Hermione avala le sperme et embrassa Ron en attendant qu'il reprenne. Les yeux de Ron scannèrent avidement les courbes de son corps nu, sa bite commençant déjà à redevenir dur.

- Tu es foutrement brillante pour ça, commenta-t-il.

Hermione sourit à sa remarque. Elle mit l'une de ses jambes autour de la taille de Ron et commença à mouvoir sa culotte contre sa queue en semi-érection. A l'adorable pression, ils gémirent tous deux.

- Enlève-la, dit Ron en l'aidant à descendre sa culotte sur ses jambes et la jeter sur le côté.

Ils roulèrent pour que Ron soit au-dessus, son érection désormais complète reposant devant son entrée. Il se pencha, léchant son cou et chuchota à son oreille :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Hermione ?

Hermione connaissait trop bien ce jeu. Ron bougea ses hanches et se pressa fortement contre sa féminité.

- S'il te plaît, Ron, supplia-t-elle.

- S'il te plaît quoi ? sa voix était enroué, trahissant son propre besoin d'être à l'intérieur d'elle.

- S'il te plaît baise-moi, chuchota-t-elle.

Ron sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Baise-moi, Ron ! dit-elle fortement.

- C'est ce que je pensais.

Sans plus d'hésitation, Ron plongea sa bite dans son vagin. Hermione cria de choque et de plaisir. Elle haussa fortement les hanches pour rencontrer les siennes tandis qu'ils trouvaient leur rythme. Hermione gémit ; elle aimait ce sentiment de ses muscles l'entourant et se contractant sur sa bite alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément.

Ron grommela face au fait qu'elle bouge contre sa dureté, enlacé par le son de leurs peaux mouillées claquant l'une contre l'autre. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il put voir l'apogée à l'horizon, mais il se força à se retenir pour qu'Hermione puisse finir. Connaissant le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme, sa main vint s'aventurer là où ils étaient connectés et commença à tripoter son clitoris sensible comme il l'avait fait plus tôt.

Hermione hurla au moment de l'orgasme, ses murs se resserrant sur la lancinante bite de Ron. Celui-ci donna quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires et s'enfonça davantage dans sa chaleur alors qu'il venait. Aussitôt qu'il eu fini, Ron se glissa hors d'elle et s'effondra sur le lit, complètement crevé. Ils restèrent allongés sans rien faire pendant quelques minutes.

- Alors, dit Ron, est-ce que le sexe de demande en mariage est meilleur que le sexe habituel ?

Hermione sourit, soulevant sa main et regardant sa bague.

- Oui, dit-elle. Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux.


End file.
